And so an Adventure Begins
by Ambrosia Ice
Summary: One choice, One destiny, One Life To Live. Calypso was raised in the Muggle World; her parents fleeing after The Battle Of Hogwarts, hoping she wouldn't get an invite to Hogwarts even if it was in their blood to go to a magical school.
1. Chapter 1: Sorting

I wasn't sure how I supposed to act. Mother said _Knowles_ is a pureblooded name, the my sisters and I are _purebloods_. Despite being raised in the… _muggle_ world with our magic covered up by a good timed lie or an explanation that it was just our imagination, that what we'd thought had happened _hadn't_ really happened.

The ride to Hogwarts wasn't a very fun one, probably because I wasn't in the mood for it, but that was besides the point.

Despite having no memory of ever experiencing Magic, or even seeing it, I wasn't in awe when I saw upperclassmen preforming magic. Not the fake kind, mind you, but the kind you _hope_ existed because there was no other to explain what had just happened.

By the time the train arrived I was more upset at Mother than excited to see anything new and excited. However, that quickly changed when I stepped off and looked up at the sky, my heart fluttering at the bright stars shinning above. I'd always been in love with the stars- any book on astronomy was sought out by her.

I climbed into a boat with three people I didn't know, and didn't care to know. I made a promise to myself, _would_ get top marks this year. Having friends was a distraction for me, one I didn't want to deal with.

The castle held hundreds of years of history within it and I was itching to get to learn all of it. I couldn't help the curiosity. Maybe I would make friends, eventually, after i prove to myself (and everyone else) that I _can_ get top marks.

I felt myself panic when I realised that we didn't choose our own house (I skipped a chapter or two in Hogwart's History, Ok?) and instead some dusty old hat decided where we belonged instead. I didn't like this- I didn't want to sit in front of everyone while _a hat_ decided I belonged in one of four houses.

 **Hmm. Smart, and bold, ever curious...**

 **"RAVENCLAW"**

It decided fairly quickly and I swollowed as Professor Longbottom (what kind of name was _Longbottom_?) took off the hat and gently pushed me towards the far right table. The older students- even the ones sorted before me- looked at me, as if they where assessing my knowledge before they even _knew_ me.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **word count- 408**

 **challenge- choose your own adventure**

 **starting prompt- RavenClaw**


	2. Chapter 2: Healer

_Calypso stared at the announcement board for a few moments before quickly heading out to the Quidditch Pitch. As she walked she noticed the sea of students part for her, oh the joy of being a seventh year. By the time she had reached the pitch, the rest of the Ravenclaw 5th, 6th, and 7th years were there, along with a scattering of Slytherins, and one Gryffindor. Calypso shook her head and turned to look at the Hogwarts Job Fair._

 _Calypso had, of course, gotten all the NEWTS she had wanted. She had known since 2nd year what she had always wanted to be. With delight she spotted the stand that represented the culmination of her work. Steeling herself, Calypso walked toward the booth ready to start working as a healer._

The almost alumni of Hogwarts beamed as she got to the booth, her grades in her hand, confident bounce in her steps.

"Hello." She started, handing her NEWTS to the bored looking boothruner. The full fledge healer gave her an indignant look, as if she was just a waste of his time.

He gave her an application to fill out and she suddenly wished she had prior job experience. All she knew was the safety of school, she definitely was unprepared in experience, at least.

It was the last week of June and Calypso had received word of an interview that would take place the second week of July and she didn't know if she was going to past this test. For the first time since Primary School, she felt unsure of her skills.

Maybe she should have chosen something else. Maybe her ideal job wasn't being a healer. Maybe it was something easier, like a shop owner. That wouldn't have stressed her out quiet as much as this interview was.

Colypso felt like she was going to die, the anxiety of the wait was going to give her a heart attack. She felt like she'd messed up- said something she wasn't supposed to and she wasn't going to get her job. She wasn't prepared, she realiaed, she didn't have a back up career that she'd studied for.

When the owl came, her stomach dropped and it was all she could manage to not empty to stomach right out her window on some poor Muggles that didn't know where it had come from (after her Hogwarts Letter almost eight years prior, her mom had extended the house and charmed it so only magical folk could see it).

She shakily opened her letter and breathed out a sigh of relief. She hadn't mucked upheld chances as bad as she had thought. They wanted a second interview, that had to be good, right? She marked July 20th on her calendar, exactly two weeks after her first one.

Calypso wasn't quiet as nervous for the second one. Perhaps she wouldn't fail this test, at all. She was going to get her dream job, even if that meant conquering her fear of failure.

The interview went smoothly, in her opinion. She didn't know how she managed to feel calmer than she had the first time.

She filled out more paperwork and was surprised when she was informed that she'd be starting that same day. They gave her robes and scrubs that signified that she was a Trainee- and intern.

The former RavenClaw rubbed her neck, she'd been working, training, to be a healer for a little over two months.. She knew she could handle the pressure of being a healer, she knew she could keep up with the busy pace. However, she wasn't sure if she could handle all of the cases or follow all the rules.

She had thought she'd known what she was getting into before. Five years of reading all the legal and healer books she could get into… She figured it was all going to be simple. But she hadn't thought that dealing with people who you couldn't help would be quiet so difficult. For example, one couldn't simply 'walk' to the wing that cared for people, magical or muggle, who had Dragon pox's.

There where categories within _categories_ that had even _**more categories**_ in them. Her books hadn't mentioned that. It wasn't something anyone had bothered writing about. After all, if someone was reading all the history books of healing or being a Muggle Doctor, they where probably going to be a healer anyways so why bother making them more confused.

Or maybe they hadn't bothered because they where trying to make sure the reader was shaken off so they didn't have to go into as much detail. Ravenclaws never took a hint.

Calypso wasn't all that sure she could handle that part of the job where she couldn't ease pain, where there wasn't any painkiller potion or spell she could give (or cast on) them.

A fine example would be the first patient she helped, someone who had for one reason or another had their leg bones vanished.

She shuddered to think that there where going to be more cases, worse cases, like it. If she couldn't deal with a mild case, how would she ever deal with a critical one?

 **a/n:**

 **Word count: 900**

 **Choice : Healer**

 **(ignore the change of writing!;_; i wanted to try first and decided I really didn't like it!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Winter

_Clypso cast a quick Tempus charm. She had only 3 minutes until her relief would arrive and she would go home. Being a Healer was a rewarding profession in many ways, but on nights like tonight she wondered if she should have chosen an easier one. Most night shifts were fairly calm at St. Mungo's. Even in the emergency ward. But due to a scheduling issue, medical issues, and general ignorance of the administration staff, Calypso was working the ward as the only full Healer. There were six mid-Healers working with her. Normally she would praise their skills but tonight it seemed as though they had forgotten everything they had learned._

 _She had finally gained control of the ward and felt exhausted enough to go to the door to wait. She was just in time to see a man stumble in. The nurses quickly grabbed him and cast charms to see what was wrong. They seem to turn to Calypso as one. "He's a muggle." The first nearly whispers._

 _"He won't survive." The second says even quieter._

 _They wait for Calypso to make her decision. Just then her relief walks in._

She was exhausted. Even if she did try to do her best to help the muggle, she wouldn't be much help. She could barely keep herself standing, much less try to save the life of someone bound to die anyways.

Magic lies. Sometimes. Even the body does, but now wasn't the time for her to fight against her body. She'd worked all day and well into the night, after working the graveyard shift the previous night. Will had kept her going, made her stay awake.

That will was eating away at her. She was a healer, they all where, they should realise they where over working each other. That some of the staff where going to collapse from fatigue if the schedule kept up.

She hadn't had a day off in who knew how long. She wanted to help him, she did, but she couldn't. She didn't want to leave him for the next person, but she felt as if she had no choice.

She glanced at who was here to replace her and an understanding seemed to be communicated without words.

Calypso nodded before she exited the Emergency Ward and out into the softly snowing night. She hoped she wouldn't regret this, her decision to let someone else deal with or.

Wouldn't or have been better if she had taken care of it? Then maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty about having a day, just a day, to herself.

She worked the late shift tomorrow evening.

She didn't live far, but she d seemed to new numb, frozen, by the time she reached her apartment.


End file.
